Secret Admirer
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Rin kagamine has a secret admirer and she has no idea who could it be. my first one shot. Gakurin slight LenxMiku,MeikoxKaito,TedxTeto and one sided LukixRin


**Secret admirer**

It was just a normal day for Rin Kagamine who had just finished a long gym class, when she opens her locker to find a love note and it said:

**_Dear Rin,_**

_**I send you this letter to express the feelings of love I have for you. Ah,I remember the first day I laid eyes on you. You probably forgot that day but I will never forget seeing you in that winter day. Your beautiful golden hair sparkled in the sun, while your sapphire eyes melted the coldness that was inside my then frozen heart, for that thank you. Is it a cliché to say that I think of you when I see snow,flowers,and the moon. My biggest wish is your happiness darling that is why I have kept this feelings locked up because if you knew who I was, you'd hate me.**_

_**Love, your secret admirer**_

Rin was so surprised that her eyes were wide open and her cheeks were crimson red. She was so in space that she didn't notice her friends' presence.

Miku Hatsune one of her friends kindly and sweetly asked.

"What's that Rin?"

Rin blushed and responded quickly.

"Nothing."

Meiko Sakine, another friend said.

"Rinny don't lie, if that is nothing, why are you blushing?"

Meiko laughed a bit she knew how bashful Rin could be about her personal life. Then another girl, Teto Kasane said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah Rin why are you blushing, oh my god that's a love note, oh my god Rin has an admirer."

Teto jumped up and down with happiness probably because Rin was the only single girl in their group. (Miku x Len, Teto x Ted, and Meiko x Kaito)

Meiko and Miku were surprised and said in unison, something strange in them due to their obvious different personalities

"Really, who is it?"

Rin realized there was no point in lying and said.

"I don't know, there isn't any name on it, check for it yourselves."

Rin gave it them and they started reading; they all finished at the same time and said.

"Wow!"

Meiko was the first to comment due to she was like Rin's older sister.

"Are you sure you have no idea who it is, because it seems to me that this guy really likes you."

Then Miku said.

"Yeah, the letter showed true emotions of love."

Teto then said optimistically.

"Rin has an admirer and not any type a secret admirer, oh that's so romantic!"

Rin just stared at them and blushed, she wasn't used to this type of things that's why she said.

"It's probably a joke from Len to see how I would react to this certain things, I mean who would like me, I'm not pretty like you guys."

They all stared at her, and then Teto said in a loud tone of voice.

"Are you crazy, who wouldn't like you, you're the prettiest of us all!"

Miku sweetly said while putting a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"She's right you're cute, smart, funny, and an amazing singer."

Then Meiko in a sassy tone said while snapping her fingers in a sway motion.

"True dat, you're adorable and besides Len doesn't have the balls to throw a prank like that on you, cause I'd kill him."

Teto replied in the same tone and action.

"Yeah I'd drill him to death."

Rin smiled to see how much her friends cared and said.

"Thanks guys, you're all too good for me, and Mei, Teto please stop watching Jersey Shore."

They both looked down and said sadly.

"Ok."

After that they left school in Meiko's car and dropped Rin at her house to change because they were all going to the mall.

When she arrived she heard noise/music coming from the garage, she knew it was probably her brother and his band, Vana N'Ice. She always thought that was a strange name for a band but it fit the strange members. Rin entered the garage something strange in her; she usually ignores the band's existence. When she entered she found Len playing a guitar solo, while Kaito was taking 5 eating ice cream, and Gakupo, the new guy, writing lyrics on a notepad.

Len instantly notices her presence and hugs her and said while pressing his cheek on her face.

"Rin you're home I've missed you so much and you came to hear us play, ah my first fan girl is my cute little sis."

Rin was like a statue and said cruelly.

"I heard some noise and thought it was somebody getting raped or killed."

Kaito then walked over with his big brother complex and started to copy Len and said.

"Rin, that's not nice, you worship us."

Rin laughed and said.

"Yeah I worship you guys for being brave enough to come out in public despite your special problems."

They both stared at her with identical puppy eyes, seeing that it had had no effect on her they stopped and went back to their initial positions.

Len then said in sad tone.

"Was I really that bad?"

Rin noticed his tone and said sweetly.

"No, you were actually pretty good but a tip don't go full volume on the speakers it kinda distortions the sound."

Len smiled and noticed that his new band mate kept staring at his sister and said.

"Rin, mom said she wasn't coming home early so how about we go out to dinner with the band."

Rin looked at Len and said.

"Sorry but I'm going to the mall with Miku and the girls."

Then Len said.

"That's even better inviting them too and Ted, we're all going."

Rin just sighed and texted the girls. A few minutes later Ted and the girls arrived but Rin was still in her uniform so she went upstairs to change while everyone went to the living room.

Meiko and Kaito started to feed each other ice cream, while Len and Miku were sharing his iPod listening to their favorite tracks, Ted and Teto were watching T.V cuddling, and Gakupo was still on his notepad.

After a few minutes Teto was curious about what Gakupo was writing because it seemed as if his eyes were glued to the notepad, so she walked towards him and asked cheerfully.

"What you writing Kamui senpai?"

He looked up to see red-haired girl staring at him, he then returned his attention to the notepad and said.

"It's none of your concern."

After hearing his response she got irritated and started annoying him by saying.

"Kamui senpai, that's not fair, it's just lyrics, let me see, let me see PLEASE."

Gakupo was so annoyed he responded quickly while standing up and taking advantage of his height to put the notepad above his head so that Teto couldn't reach it.

"No way in hell Kasane, if you want it come and get it smurf."

That did it, Teto was so angry she was even more determined to see what was on the notepad that she started to jumped up and down to reach the note pad but had no luck, he was too tall. But then a hand grabbed the notepad, it was Meiko they were starting to annoy her that's why she said.

"Kamui you should just let her see it she won't stop till you do, come on let it go."

Gakupo just stared at her there was no way he was going to let them see it so he just pulled it back and said.

"If you girls really want to see this you'll have to take it from me."

Meiko smiled that he had really challenged her. She started to pull the notepad but she wasn't strong enough so Teto grabbed it and started to pull while Meiko helped her by pulling Teto, then Miku and Len helped them but that still wasn't enough after a while Kaito and Ted started to help as well. With the extra man power they were finally able to pull the notepad from Gakupo and they all fell down.

Then Teto sat up and started to read it. While she read it her eyes were wide open and then she said.

"No way, no way."

Everyone except Gakupo (who kept his face down avoiding eye contact) said.

"What is it?"

Then they saw this:

_Dear Rin I'm deeply in love._** No too used Try again.**

_Dear Rin I like you, I love you. _**No not that, why is it so hard to tell her I love her well it's probably because she's right in front of me. Aw she looks beautiful as always. I wish I could tell her that she's like an angel, or how I love her smile, personality, her everything.**

**I'm such a coward I'm so pathetic. I bet she doesn't even notice me. Yet here I am in her garage waiting for her to see me as something else than just her brother's weird, silent friend. I hate this, why am I such an idiot...**

They were all white in surprise just like in the comedy animes. Miku just blinked to make sure this situation was real, Len looked like Luke from Star Wars when he finds out Darth Vader is his father, Ted's face was indifferent, and Kaito kept eating his ice cream and said quietly.

"That's no surprise; I knew it since day 1."

Meiko started to walk towards Gakupo with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. Then she was few inches from him suddenly she moved her left hand on his shirt while her right hand. Had form into a fist and she yelled.

"Kamui, you bastard, how dare you fall in love with my sweet, innocent, little sister!"

Gakupo stared at her as if she was crazy, truth is he expected this from Len not her, they're not even related. Then Kaito holded her back before she could kick his ass, then Len and him walk towards Gakupo and copied Meiko's past actions.

Kaito and Len with psychopathic looks, Len said.

"I knew you liked my sister but I never thought you loved her."

Then Len pulled away and said.

"Since when, I'm not asking for the details but I just want to know when?"

Gakupo stared at Len it was the first time he ever heard him being so over protective. He sighed and said.

"It was before I met you guys, you see I used to be really negative about love and that type of stuff. One day in December I saw Rin walking in the city and I was well captivated, I never saw someone look so beautiful in the snow. Subconsciously I started to follow her when she got on the train or enter a store. It took some time before I noticed she was Christmas shopping. It was adorable the way her eyes lit up when she found something for a friend. Then in a music shop she confused me for an employee and asked me if a guy would like a white Gibson guitar. When I heard her voice I fell completely for her, when she saw my expression she started to explain that it was for her brother not a boyfriend. I said it would be great if my sisters ever thought to give me that as a present, I remember she gave me her sweet smile. I offered to help her with her bags and I grabbed her a taxi. I remember her saying:

_**Thanks for everything Merry Christmas Have an amazing new year. I hope we run into each other again next year.**_

Since that I always wanted to see her, hear her voice for one more time."

He looked at Len and everyone and said.

"Len I swear I didn't know you were related that was pure coincidence or maybe destiny."

Before anyone could respond Rin came down wearing a white dress with black leggings and a leather jacket. She smiled and said.

"Okay I'm ready, I'm so sorry for taking so long."

Miku smiled and said.

"It's okay let's go."

The girls entered Meiko's car while the guys piled into Kaito's car. In Kaito's car Len sat next to Gakupo and said while closing his eyes.

"Wow, you really do love my sister, I forgive you, and truth is I can't think of a better guy for her than you Samurai."

Len then opened his eyes and said in an over protective brotherly way while staring him down.

"I'll help you because you're my friend, but if you ever hurt her or even make her cry we'll (pointing at Kaito, Ted and himself) hunt you down and kill you."

Gakupo smiled and said.

"Thanks Len, you're a real friend, don't worry, I'll try to always make her happy."

Len smiled and pat him on the back and said.

"You better, I'm counting on you to be her samurai in shining armor."

Gakupo smiled and started to think of ways to confess to Rin.

After a few minutes the arrived to Yagami City Mall, where they all went to different stores. This was the guys' plan for helping Gakupo, everyone would go to different places with their girlfriend leaving Gakupo alone with Rin and able to make his move. Len and Miku went to Music World, Ted and Teto went to Game Universe, Meiko and Kaito went directly to Ben and Jerry's, all of them leaving Gakupo completely alone with Rin.

Gakupo knew about the plan but didn't stop him from getting nervous. He saw how they all left so he said nervously.

"Looks like the couples want some alone time so umm how about we hang out till they are ready for dinner."

Rin looked at him and blushed; she always liked him but tried her best to ignore those feelings out of fear of rejection. She turned to look at him, he was so handsome, he'll never notice me she thought and said sweetly.

"Okay, let's hang out, where do you want to go?"

Gakupo stared at her she was so cute, he answered sweetly.

"Anywhere you want to go."

Rin said while fiddling with her fingers.

"How about we go to the bookstore? But if you don't want to we can always go someplace a bit more to your taste."

Gakupo said while giving her a smile.

"It's okay, I love reading. Let's go."

Rin smiled and walked beside him while talking about their favorite books and writers. Meanwhile their friends were carefully observing from behind mannequins, trash cans, and some of the shoppers.

Then when Gakupo and Rin arrived at the book store their friends entered as well and started to talk behind some bookcases.

Meiko said hiding her face in a Harry Potter book.

"Wow this might actually work guys."

Kaito smiled and said while covering his face with The Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

"Of course it'll work baby, it always work in the shojo mangas and animes."

Miku hiding behind Lady Gaga's book said nervously.

"That's your great base for this plan."

Teto laughed and said in a mocking tone of voice.

"I didn't know you were an otaku Bakaito."

Kaito blushed and said.

"I'm not, those things are very educational, and thanks to that I got this plan."

Ted and Len laughed and said while hiding behind a Shonen Jump magazine.

"Yeah right otaku."

Then they started to argue. Meanwhile Rin and Gakupo were having a very good time. Gakupo still couldn't find ways to tell her his feelings. While Rin seemed to be actually falling for him.

Gakupo said in a very charming tone of voice while pulling Rin a chair in the cafe area of the store.

"Shall I bring you something to drink?"

Rin blushed and said quietly.

"Just some coffee please."

He then left to order, Rin couldn't stop thinking about him and how sweet he was with her that she didn't notice a new presence.

"Hi beautiful, funny running into you here." A male voice said, she knew this voice and turned to see a tall pink haired guy, Luki Megurine.

She stared at him and smiled and said kindly.

"Oh hi Megurine senpai."

Luki frowned and said sadly.

"Please call me Luki senpai or Luki kun; it makes me sad that you call me as if we're strangers."

Rin half smiled and said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Luki senpai, what are you doing here?"

Luki smiled and took a seat while saying.

"I came to get coffee and to spend time with a pretty girl."

Rin smiled and said.

"Oh yeah where is she?"

Luki laughed and said while putting his hands in hers.

"She's right here silly."

Rin blushed and stared at him while on the other side of the cafe we find a very pissed off samurai and these are his thoughts:

**"THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM! How dare he come and sit down and flirt with MY Rin. Luki Megurine you've just signed your death sentence. And what's worst he knows I like her and that I'm here, he's probably trying to make me jealous. What is he saying to her? Did he just make her blush, I'll kill him, and I shall commit the perfect murder. How should I do it? I know I'll take him coffee out of courtesy but I'll put laxant in it. *diabolical laugh with fire in the mental background***

End of seeing the inside of Gakupo's mind.

Then a random guy that works there was annoyed because it was Gakupo's turn to order and he was in space so that's why he said.

"Sir you're holding up the line just order now."

Gakupo stared at him and asked in a psychotic voice.

"By any chance do you sell laxant or rotten milk?"

The clerk stared at him in a are you crazy way and said.

"Of course not."

Gakupo sighed and said.

"Don't you have anything that'll make someone extremely sick?"

The clerk was still staring in the are you crazy way and answered.

"Well we do have this coffee mix which is too bitter and lots of clients have complained about it..."

Gakupo said interrupting the clerk with a psycho face.

"I'll take it and remember make it extra nasty."

The clerk sighed and did the order. Meanwhile back at the table, Rin was staring at Luki and said.

"Luki senpai, would you please stop flirting with me."

Luki responded quickly.

"Why?"

Rin studied his reaction and said.

"Because it's embarrassing and if you really want to play around, do it with girls that like that."

Luki's light blue eyes stared into her sapphire eyes and said while laughing a bit.

"So you think I'm playing with you, ja ja ja, you truly are cute and adorable."

Rin stared at him in what you talking about way.

Luki noticed and said in sexy, low voice while grabbing one of her hands.

"I like you, I love you, I adore you my princess."

He then kissed her hand in a very gentleman manor then he was about to kiss her lips when Gakupo arrived with a what the hell are you doing face. Gakupo then tried to put a fake smile in his face and said.

"Oh Luki, what are you doing here?"

Luki noticed his fake courtesy and said flatly.

"Spending time with my dear Rin."

And that was enough to trigger Gakupo's anger channeled inside which when he was going to give him the coffee until he tripped and a drop of the coffee fell into his mouth and it tasted like poop and barf and with a hint of hair and no sugar in it and he ran out going to the bathroom.

Luki thought maliciously in that moment.

"Serves him right for trying to poison me and ruining my confession. Now I hope he pukes till he dies. Oh Rin I'm sorry that jerk ruined our moment maybe I can continue."

Luki then grabbed one of Rin's hands and caressed it with his face and said in his low voice.

"Please believe me when I tell you I'm in love with you."

Rin stared at him and said.

"Do you think Gakupo is alright?"

Luki stared at her and said.

"Maybe but did you just ignored everything I said."

Rin stared at him and answered.

"No I heard everything, but I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used to this type of stuff. Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

Luki answered sadly.

"I understand, yeah its okay tomorrow then."

Rin stood up and smiled and said.

"Thanks for understanding."

Meanwhile Len and company had seen the whole soap opera scene and where now commenting in what should they do.

Teto said in an angry tone.

"I can't believe it, Luki senpai loves Rin too. That doesn't matter I'm team Kamui Gakupo."

Ted said indifferently.

"You make it sound like if it's one of those cheesy vampire movies, with teams and stuff."

Len said in an angry tone as well.

"I agree with Teto, there's no way in hell I'm letting Rin date that jerk of Megurine."

Miku touched Len's shoulder and said calmly.

"Lenny, don't you think you're overreacting?"

Then Meiko said.

"No he's not; I mean everyone knows Luki is a complete weirdo. I don't want my sweet sis to be influenced by someone like that."

Kaito and Len nodded and said in unison.

"That's right, he's a bad influence."

"A bad influence am I, hmm that's a first."

A low male voice said, they turned to see back of them while they were white from surprise it was Luki Megurine. They all screamed as if he was the devil.

"Hmm I think spying on people is rather low don't you think."

Luki said.

Meiko scoffed and said.

"So is eavesdropping."

Luki put an innocent face and said innocently.

"Me? I was just walking here minding my own business when I overheard your conversation."

Meiko was literally in psycho mode and was about to hit him but Kaito and Miku hold her back. Then Luki said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Wow so aggressive, if anything you're a bad the bad influence, Sakine-san."

He then walked away with a smile on his face. He didn't care what other people thought about him. He only cared about one person's opinion. After that Rin was waiting outside the restroom when Gakupo came out looking like a zombie that's why she said.

¨Gakupo are you okay? ¨

Gakupo stared at her and said while fixing himself.

¨Yes, umm where's Luki? ¨

Rin blushed and said calmly.

¨He left, I came here because I was worried about you.¨

Gakupo stared at her and blushed. In that moment Meiko appeared with the group and she said.

¨Oh, I knew you'd be here.¨

Len went towards Rin and said.

¨ I'm hungry aren't you? ¨

Rin nodded. Then Teto said happily.

¨How about we go to Applebee's?¨

Kaito said in a childish way.

¨No, I hate that place, let's go to the Wok Palace.¨

Miku face palmed and said.

¨I don't want Chinese again.¨

Meiko and Gakupo said.

¨Where do you want to go Rin? ¨

Rin thought and said.

¨I think there's a buffet down the street and I've been told they sell excellent food there.¨

They all said suddenly.

¨okay let's go.¨

As the girls piled into the car Meiko said while starting the car.

¨So Rin why didn't you tell me Luki has been bothering you lately.¨

Rin stared at her and said.

¨How…? ¨

Then she was interrupted by Teto that said.

¨ We saw him flirting with you and his love confession.¨

Rin blushed, and then Miku said.

¨ We're sorry it's just we were worried about you. We didn't mean to spy on you.¨

Meanwhile in the guys' car Len said while hitting the bottom of his seat.¨

¨Luki that bastard I'm gonna kill him, GAKUPO WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? ¨

Gakupo turned his hand and said.

¨I was but I never thought the toxic coffee would backfire on me.¨

Len said while grabbing the collar of Gakupo's shirt.

¨YOU'RE LIKE A GIANT YOU COULD HAVE JUST BEATEN HIM UP, WITH NO ISSUE, DON'T YOU LOVE MY SISTER! ¨

Gakupo blinked and responded.

¨Of course, that's why I didn't destroy that son of a bitch's face. If I had beaten him up she would hate and that's something I couldn't take.¨

Len blinked and said calmly.

¨My sister sure is lucky for having someone like you as a suitor.¨

Gakupo smiled and stayed quiet.

Then they arrived to the buffet named ¨HEAVEN'S BUFFET¨ and it had all the right to be called that. For the short price of $8.99 you could eat anything from a great selection of food from all over the world. There was a great selection of well everything. They were all starving so everyone ate like 5 times with unlimited refill of soda. Kaito ate so much ice cream he had a major migraine and Teto ate all the desserts it had to offer that she almost puked. After eating the Kagamines were left at their home, Len kissed his girlfriend good night and entered inside. Rin couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her brother; he had someone that loved him no matter what. Not just him all of her friends were with people that cared about them. That why as soon as Len entered she asked.

¨Len do you love Miku? ¨

Len was surprised and answered.

¨Of course, I love her; I may not say it all the time but I really do.¨

Rin never doubted his feelings toward Miku and then asked.

¨How did you realize your feelings for her? How did you tell her? Weren't you scared of being rejected? ¨

Len stared at her sister and said.

¨Well I couldn't stop thinking about her and whenever I saw her I would blush or get tongue twisted. Well I thought I should be straight forward with her and show her how I feel; you know keep your heart on your sleeve. Of course, I was terrified but my feelings toward her were stronger.¨

Rin stared at him and started to walk towards her room when she heard Len said.

¨You have feelings for Gakupo don't you? ¨

Rin said while avoiding eye contact with him.

¨I don't know, but whenever I see him I feel something. I never told you this but I met Gakupo before you did in December and well I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. I bet he doesn't even remember that meeting.¨

She then entered her room and jumped to her bed. Len stood there and thought about how ridiculous this was but it was love. Then he received a phone call from his cell it was from Gakupo he answered and said.

¨Hey you'd never guess what just happened. What you need my help with what exactly? Oh you finally know how you're gonna do it so what you waiting for tell me. Ah of course I'll help you.¨

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

Rin just finished Biology and headed to her locker when another note fell out and it said:

_**Dear Rin,**_

_**My deepest apologies for not sending something till now, it's because I have been debating with myself to see if I'll show you who I am. My answer is yes. I will tell you who I am and confess to you in the proper manner. Please meet me at the park near the lake at sundown. I'll be waiting for you my love.**_

_**Forever yours, your secret admirer.**_

As she finished reading the letter a male voice said.

¨Rin, darling why have you been ignoring me? ¨

She turned and saw Luki and she hid the note and said.

¨No I haven't I've just been busy with schoolwork.¨

Luki grabbed her hand and took her to the roof of the school building, and said while touching her face.

¨Can I please hear your answer now? ¨

Rin stared at him and said while taking his hand off her face.

¨Yes, you deserve an answer. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same for you.¨

Luki stared at her and asked.

¨Why? Am I too strange for you? ¨

Rin answered quickly.

¨No it has nothing to do with that. You're a great guy. I think I like someone else.¨

Luki hugged her and whispered in her ear.

¨I'll always love you, that's why I'll wait for you despite what you say.¨

Rin sighed and said.

¨I don't deserve that.¨

Luki kisses her forehead and leaves. Then she went home and checked her watch to see it still wasn't sundown. She changes into a strapless celeste dress with darker blue frills at the bottom she leaves her hair without accessories and straightens it. She looked in the mirror and was pleased to say she looked cute. She walks around the house looking for her brother but he was nowhere to be found. Rin arrives at the park and goes to part next to the lake. It was a beautiful sight, the sun setting with the water it looked as if heaven and earth were touching. Suddenly Rin heard a melody, and then she saw Miku dressed in white and she started to sing while giving her a red rose.

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la laaa…_

_Just as I wake up this morning _

_I had one person on my mind yes it was you. _

Then Len came in singing and gave her another rose.

_I had my haircut_

_So that you would notice me and ask me about my new style._

Teto started to sing and gave her a rose.

_I wear my favorite pleated skirt and place It so nicely _

_When I step outside and….._

Ted entered and started to sing while giving her a rose.

_I tell myself today is the day you'll see me in a new way._

Kaito and Meiko came holding hands also dressed in white while giving red roses to Rin and singing.

_Melting_

_I'm melting when I think of you._

Gakupo enters with a bouquet of roses and sings.

_But it's impossible for me to say that I love you._

_I'm melting and I tell myself_

_I promise the feelings deep down inside of me you are the one _

_My heart is made for_

_Forever more._

Then another melody started and Miku and Len started to sing.

_There's no place to hide because of this love_

_Ahahahahah_

Ted and Teto start to sing.

_Colorless clouds this world is black and white_

_The sun creates my shadow _

_The afternoon_ _to change color._

Kaito and Meiko start to sing.

_Ahhhhhh the world starts to spin_

_But still why do I still love you?_

All together except Gakupo.

_I don't understand I don't know what to do_

_What should I do? What did I do wrong?_

_I was too stupid_

_So prepare yourself for this war because of love._

_To see you happy with whom I never guessed._

_This was true love but it turned to a crime. _

_Just let me show you my true feelings for you._

Gakupo grabbed Rin's hands and started to sing.

_You'll never see me cry,_

_But I can't hide the fact ….._

_That I love you_

Everyone

_Prepare yourself this war shall begin_

_I'll attack the heart even if I die_

_How can I show you my feelings that you can't see?_

_Should I die or scream_

_Will that call your attention?..._

_Even if everything turns to ash._

_My love is blind…_

_But I know if you kiss me my eyes will open…_

With that the mash up song ended and Rin was confused and asked.

¨What's going on?¨

Everyone interchanged looks but Gakupo who was still holding Rin's hands answered.

¨Rin I'm your secret admirer. I'm sorry for not telling you it's just you probably don't even remember when we first met; I bet you never thought it was me who sent you the letters. I mean how you I'm just your brother's friend could. But like the songs said I can't hide it anymore, Rin I'm in love with you and I just want to know if you even like me.¨

Then Rin grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, everyone was shocked and with bug eyes. Rin then separated her lips from his and said.

¨Of course I remember how can I forget a tall, purple hair, handsome stalker that followed me and that helped me? ¨

Gakupo started to say while blushing.

¨I wasn't stalking...did you just say handsome?¨

Rin nodded and said.

¨Yes, did I mention sweet, caring, smart, cute, and let's not forget an amazing poet. Truth is I love you too, Gakupo.¨

(Now I can't explain how everyone was at this point so I'll show you text style.

Len: O_O, Miku: OoO, Teto: OoO, Ted: T_T, Kaito: UoU, and Meiko: OoO'')

Gakupo blinked and asked.

¨You love me? ¨

Rin pulled him into another kiss and said.

¨Did that answer your question? ¨

He nodded a he bended a little to kiss her because he's too tall. Everyone was getting all emotional and started to cry except Ted. Then Teto said in a cheerful voice.

¨This calls for a celebration let's go to Heaven's Buffet.¨

Gakupo then said politely.

¨Sorry but Rin and I have other dinner arrangements.¨

Rin stared at him and asked.

¨we do? ¨

Then a yacht appeared at the peer side. Gakupo then said.

¨ You guys honestly didn't think that I wasn't prepared for dinner.¨

He then grabbed Rin's hand and took her on yacht. While the yacht was leaving everyone was running while the happy couple kept waving at them. Then Len yelled.

¨GAKUPO THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN, YOU BETTER HAVE HER HOME BY 9:45 OR YOU'RE FRICKING DEAD.¨

Then Meiko yelled.

¨AND YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANY FUNNY BUSINESS, OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME KAMUI.¨

Gakupo chuckled and yelled back.

¨LOUD AND CLEAR ONEE CHAN, BYE GUYS.¨

Then they were finally alone to enjoy their candlelight dinner while looking at the stars, after eating they started to dance and then they kissed again and they both said in perfect synch.

¨I love you.¨


End file.
